Prince Takes Knight
Prince Takes Knight is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce". It is the second episode of the Robo Knight arc. It's the first appearance of the Knight Brothers Zords and the Gosei Grand Megazord. Synopsis While the Mega Rangers are still trying to figure out how to incorporate their newest and most robotic member into their team, Vrak captures Robo Knight and begins trying to reprogram him for his own unscrupulous endeavors. Plot The Rangers talk about Robo Knight at Ernie's Brainfreeze. Gia praises Robo Knight. Troy is distracted by his dream. Troy tells his friends about Robo Knight in his dreams. Noah recites that some scientists believe that dreams can tell the future. Jake doesn't believe in Noah's theory. Troy mentions about the great battle, but he is unsure if Robo Knight is fighting on their side. At the Warstar Ship, Admiral Malkor worries about Robo Knight. Vrak has an idea to convert Robo Knight to their side. Psychotick begins the attack. The Rangers morph into action to confront Psychotick. They start with the Mega Blasters, but the attack backfires. Psychotick is successful in his series of attacks against the Rangers. As Psychotick is about to fire his attack, the Lion Zord enters the scene. Robo Knight morphs into his warrior mode. Red Ranger is pleased to see him. Robo Knight decides to take on Psychotick on his own. Psychotick fires the attack towards Robo Knight. The Rangers notice the blasts heading towards the humans. Robo Knight ignores the blasts and concentrates on his opponent. The Rangers blasts the attacks. As they protect one group of humans, Psychotick fires another attack towards Robo Knight. Black Ranger runs in front of the attacks to protect the couple. The Rangers discuss the recent battle with Gosei and Tensou. Troy wants to find Robo Knight. Jake feels that Robo Knight is not worth the trouble. Robo Knight is captured in a cage. Vrak examines the Robo Morpher to examine Robo Knight's energy. Vrak captures Robo Knight in a cage. Robo Knight attempts to break free, but the Tick begins to drain his energy. Vrak taunts Robo Knight that the Rangers won't come for the Robo Knight. Vrak prepares for Phase 2. He orders Psychotick to finish off the Rangers while Vrak finishes reprogramming Robo Knight. The Rangers search for Robo Knight throughout the city. Psychotick starts his second attack by sucking out the energy from everything in sight. Ernie is upset to see his store shutdown. Mr. Burley is upset about his toaster. Robo Knight struggles to escape as his energy continues to drain. Vrak is impressed that Robo Knight continues to defend the Earth. Troy arrives the scene to protect Robo Knight, who is surprised to see him there. Red Ranger starts the fight against Vrak. The Rangers find Psychotick and the Loogies in the city. Jake and Gia double time to fight the Loogies. The teenagers defeat the Loogies and head towards Red Ranger's location. The Rangers meet up with Red Ranger to free Robo Knight. Black and Yellow Ranger explain to Robo Knight that they are on the same team. Vrak and Psychotick are too strong for the Rangers. Robo Knight watches as his new friends continue to fight. Robo Knight breaks free from the cage. After a brief monologue, Robo Knight uses the Robo Blaster and Robo Blade as his starting attacks and follows up with the Vulcan Cannon to defeat Psychotick and Vrak. Vrak uses the Zombats to make Psychotick grow. Robo Knight decides to fight the monster alone with his own zords (Sea Lion and Sky Lion Mechazords). Robo Knight summons his Mechazords and forms the Gosei Grand Megazord. Psychotick fires multiple blasts towards the new formation. The Rangers watch the zord fight from below. Robo Knight uses the Victory Charge card to defeat Psychotick. Back at the Warstar Ship, Vrak apologies for his failure. Back in the city, the teenagers meet up with Robo Knight. They offer to team up. Robo Knight decides that he needs to work alone to be more efficient. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Campbell Cooley as Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood as Vrak *Kelson Henderson as Psychotick Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword *Megaforce Pink - N/A *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw *Megaforce Blue - N/A *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic, Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Zords, Gosei Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Grand Megazord) Notes *As of this episode, Ishimori Production Inc is added to the creator credit with Haim Saban and Toei Company Ltd, despite the fact that Ishimori was only involved in ''Gorenger'','' [[J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai|''JAKQ]], ''and [[Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger|''Gokaiger]] (due to the appearances of the Gorenger and JAKQ suits) with no involvement with ''Goseiger'' or Power Rangers. There are several possibilities for this, all due to legal technicalities: ** While Ishimori Productions was not involved with Goseiger, that doesn't erase the fact that Gokaiger footage had been used several times by this point. It is likely that part of the deal for Ishimori Productions's involvement in Gokaiger is for credit in all dubs and adaptations (ie, Power Rangers) ** Despite the producers' efforts, there are brief glimpses of the Gorenger and JAKQ suits. While it doesn't amount to much, it's likely enough from a legal standpoint to justify Ishimori Productions's credit. ** As for why Ishimori Productions was not credited until this episode, it is possibly an oversight on one of the companies' part (Ishimori Productions not realizing Gokaiger footage would be used in a Goseiger adaptation or Saban thinking they only had to credit Ishimori Productions for the predominately Gokaiger episodes). *First morph of the rangers without saying "Go Go Megaforce!" *This is the second time the real life New Zealand theme park Rainbow's End is used in Power Rangers. It first appeared as itself in Samurai, but here appears to be used to represent a generic theme park to fit in with the Sentai footage. *This episode features Gia's action shot from the opening credits. *While Vrak's plan to capture and reprogram Robo Knight fails in this episode, he succeeds 29 episodes later. **At the same time, Vrak would also quote the episode's title upon doing so. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Megaforce